inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Acrous Obies
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Wind |team = Supernova Space Rankers |seiyuu = Asari Ryouta (Young form) Hanada Hikaru (Adult form) Yuuki Aoi (Pixie form) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 024 (Galaxy)}} Acrous Obies (アクロウス・オビエス, Akurousu Obiesu) is a forward and the captain of Supernova and Space Rankers. He is also the former king of Faram Obius and Lalaya Obies' deceased father. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"The king of Faram Obius in a reincarnated body. He appeared in front of Tsurugi as a black pixie."'' Info Acrous's father, Ireid Obies was a ruthless ruler who raised the young Acrous's pique. During a battle, Acrous's mother was trapped, but Ireid wouldn't let Acrous go and save his mother as it would mess up his plan. At this point the father and son had a lightsaber duel. Acrous then accidentally pushed his father to death, thus becoming the new king of Faram Obius. When Lalaya was born, Acrous coddled her. Though because of his duties, he started to ignore her, much to Lalaya's dismay. However, just when Acrous promised to take care of Lalaya more often, he perished during a journey. His spirit later turned into the form of a black pixie. In Supernova's storyline, to know whether Tsurugi Kyousuke is appropriate of being his daughter's husband, Acrous brought his team to challenge Earth Eleven. Plot (Galaxy) Acrous appeared briefly in episode 24 as a black pixie. He was seen flying around Tsurugi. In episode 28, he was mentioned by Tsurugi when he asked Lalaya whether this planet is what his father, King Acrous, would want to establish. He made his official debut in episode 36, secretly watching the conversation of Ozrock, Katra and Potomuri along with Sarjes Rugu (also in Pixie form). He transformed into his adult form before Tsurugi and had a conversation with him. In episode 37, he made another appearance as the black pixie. He was thinking about the person Lalaya needed at the instance, which implied to be Tsurugi. After listening to Lalaya's impressing speech, he was convinced that Lalaya had become an outstanding queen. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Acrous, you'll first need to beat Supernova. Also, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 8 Purple (紫8) *'Item': Pixie Doll (ピクシーたちの人形, Randomly dropped by Galaxy Rivals at Cosmic Man's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Throne (王座の写真, Taken at Faram Obius Royal Palace's throne room) *'Photo': City Facing Terrace (テラスから臨む街の写真, Taken at Faram Obius Royal Palace's terrace) *'Topic': Leadership (リーダーシップの話題, Obtained at Faram Obius's space port) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 180 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 191 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 119 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 135 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 95 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Orbital Drive' *'OF Psychic Bow' *'SH Supernova' *'SH Galactica Fall' Mix Max Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'MIMAX King Arthur' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Lalaya Obies' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Dragnova' Relationship *'Lalaya Obies' (Daughter) *'Ireid Obies' (Father) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' Gallery Acrous HQ.png|Acrous' artwork from the official site. Acrous in the trailer.png|Acrous as seen in the trailer. Acrous observing FFIV2's Opening Game.png|Acrous observing Inazuma Japan's announcement. LalayaObies trailer.jpg|Acrous (in the form of black pixie) and Lalaya in the trailer. Former king of Faram Obius HQ.png|Acrous' adult form. Acrous' black pixie EP37.png|Acrous' black pixie form. Trivia *He is known to appear only in the Supernova version of the Galaxy game as a main character but in Big Bang he has a small appearance as dark pixie *In the game, he transformed into his young form before Tsurugi. Though in the anime, he transformed into his adult form. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Supernova Category:Soul User Category:Faram Obius Category:Space Rankers Category:Deceased